


Little root of a dream

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen retires to their room, to find it empty and the Inquisitor no where in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little root of a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with sleepytime drabbles of the two babes.

Cullen moved, silently moving through the stone room, his footsteps loud in the late night of the Skyhold throne room. Her door was the farthest one in, next to the throne and he normally picked the best times to wander through. Varric and Josephine retired for the night, no snarky comments to be made. The halls empty and no longer filled with nobles and other workers. He ran his hands through his hair shaking the bits of sleep trying to grasp at him and moved through the doors and up the steps into her bedroom. Well…their bedroom now wasn’t it.

The room was still well lit, bed empty and made from the morning. He frowned, looking around; her desk was empty void of anything she was working on tonight if working in here at all. She wasn’t in the war room; they had nothing more to do until morning when Leliana returned…..by all means she should be here but…she could be with one of her companions, or working on something in a place he’d yet to discover or explore. He shifted, pulling the vest off and carefully laying it over her chair. Moving into the store room next to the bed to lay his armor out like he always did. Once he was changed into his night clothes, he moved back into the room. He didn’t feel right going to bed just yet, knowing she was around somewhere. Busy at work and ignoring the hours. He was about to head out, try and explore Skyhold and see if he could find her or at least where she’d retired to spend her time this night. A movement caught his eyes. Turning up to her upper loft, he wondered for a minute, surely she was not up there. There was never any reason to unless it was storage, but this late? He moved, climbing up the ladder carefully in his bare feet, and there she was fast asleep, sprawled on the ground, papers and letters scattered about, a book in hand. It didn't look all too comfortable, and he couldn't lift her as if she’d fallen asleep at her desk. The ladder proved to be impossible with no hands and carrying someone. He hated to wake her, but unless she wanted to be horribly sore in the morning. It must be done.

“Nae.” He whispered, leaning down. “Love you cannot sleep in the loft.” He moved carefully, not wanting to shake her. Knowing what a warriors mind was like. She groaned hands moving out and hitting his shins. Red hair falling into her eyes he moved sitting so he could kiss her eye lids, and then forehead. “Naelia my love.” He whispered. “You cannot sleep on the cold stone floor it’s bad for you.” She groaned more curling up against him, eyes fluttering a little. 

“Come, we will go right to bed but I cannot get you down the ladder.” She shifted up when he moved her, compliant under his hands. He was nervous sending her down the ladder but she seemed to have the motions down, by the time he was down, she’d sprawled over the bed, on top of the covers and furs. He laughed softly blowing out the candles as he went so he may only have one left by the time he wrestled her under. Pulling the blankets and furs out from under her and moving to cover her before blowing the last candle out so all that gave light was the moon. 

He double checked the room before joining her in bed. She shifted once against him before he was sure she was out again. Breathing heavily against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her slowly. Relaxing and staring at her barely lit face for a little while longer before he joined her in sleep.


End file.
